Dragon Slayer II
Dragon Slayer II is a quest released on 4 January 2018. It was announced during RuneFest 2017, and is a sequel to the original Dragon Slayer quest. Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend No boosts allowed: * Magic * Smithing * Mining * Crafting * Agility (Higher recommended) * Thieving (Higher recommended) * Construction * Hitpoints |items = *A pickaxe * 8 oak planks * 10 swamp paste * At least 12 nails of any kind (Bringing more is recommended, nails may bend) * A hammer * A saw * Catspeak amulet * Ghostspeak amulet * Goutweed * Dragonstone * 2 molten glass * Glassblowing pipe * Spade * Astral rune * Pestle and mortar Recommended: |kills = * Vorkath (level 392) * Spawn (level 100) * Robert the Strong '' (level 194) '' * 2 Green dragon (level 79) * 2 Blue dragon (level 111) * Red dragon (level 152) * Iron dragon (level 189) * Brutal green dragon (level 227) * Black dragon (level 227) * Steel dragon (level 246) * Brutal red dragon (level 289) * Mithril dragon (level 304) * Adamant dragon (level 338) * Rune dragon (level 380) * Galvek (level 608) |recommended = * Stamina potion * Serpentine helm or antidote++ * Ectophial * High tier combat equipment, high-healing food and prayer potions}} Starting off Items Required: Pickaxe (Suggested: Amulet of glory, Digsite pendant, Weapons and Armour) To start the quest, first speak to Alec Kincade outside the Myths' Guild. He will let you join the guild if you can discover an ancient secret, and tells you to meet up with Dallas Jones at Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers. Speak to Dallas Jones, who will realize you are the Hero of Crandor after learning that you slayed Elvarg. He tells you to meet him in her old lair. Once inside, speak to Dallas Jones again, and then use a pickaxe on a covered up wall at the north-eastern corner. Should a player forget their pickaxe, just outside her lair, there is a rock with a bronze pickaxe embedded in it. When the wall crumbles, go in. Inspect the machinery to the east for some old notes, then attempt to inspect the mural. A spawn will burst out from the nearby pot and attack you; kill it. Once it is killed, reinspect the mural again, which Dallas states that it means the House by the Hill on Fossil Island. Head there. Puzzle The quickest way to reach the House on the Hill is with an enchanted digsite pendant; refer on the page on how to access this form. Once inside, head downstairs, where Dallas states that you need to finish this puzzle. He gives you some puzzle scraps, which you can give to him to hold. You need to find the other 24 scraps, which are found near or around the House on the Hill; don't go past the bridges, as there's nothing there. *There are five scraps on the chest at the same floor as you. *There are three more scraps on the chest at the top floor. * There are seven scraps in a hook briar south of the house. * There are five a mushtree just east of the house, near the strange stone. *There are four in the fungi next to the staircase outside. Once all map parts are given, it's time to solve the puzzle. The puzzle consists of 24 titles, five of which will be stuck to the board signifying that's their final position. The free pieces must be rotated and re-arranged in order to form a map to Lithkren. Players may find it useful to open up their world map and use Fossil Island as reference. Once all the map tiles have been correctly positioned, the puzzle will close and appear on the floor. Dallas will then tell you to look for Jardric, who can be found at the Fossil Island Camp next to the General Store. Moving on Items required: A hammer, saw, amulet of catspeak, 8 oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12 nails of any kind. (Optional: Digsite pendant) Jardric tells you that he can use a boat, but requires eight oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12 nails of any kind (note: extra nails are recommended, in case some bend), a saw, and a hammer. Once these materials have been obtained, players should make their way just north-west of the Mushroom Forest and located a space to build a rowboat. It is suggested that players unlock the Mushtree for quick-access to the boat for future use. This is located just north-east of the rowboat at the transportation icon . With the enhanced digsite pendant, this is the fastest way to Lithkren. After the rowboat has been built, players can freely travel to and from the island. At Lithkren Make your way towards Lithkren. Head slightly north and up the stairs of the only accessible building. Travel south down the trap door, down the stairs to the north, and follow the path. Meet Dallas at the bottom. He tells you that he found these doors but can't open them. Search the nearby burnt skeleton along the east wall for a old diary, then speak to Dallas again. You suggest that Bob the cat may help, which Dallas finds absurd but trusts you. Finding Bob Find Bob, who can be located in a large array of places. Using your catspeak amulet (e) from A Tail of Two Cats will prove very useful here. A few of the common locations to find Bob are: * Taverley home portal * Taverley clothes line * Varrock west bank anvils * Falador east bank Make sure you have your amulet of catspeak to understand him! With your amulet of catspeak equipped, speak to Bob. You tell Bob about his memories as Robert the Strong, which he can't remember. So the group suggests to talk to the Sphinx again, so meet him at Sophanem. The Sphinx tells you that she has given you the ability to speak with cats without having the amulet of catspeak on, as you've proven yourself to be a friend of the felines. Tell the Sphinx of your problems; unfortunately, she can't help you. However, you then remember of the Oneiromancer, and you tell Bob to meet you there. Make sure you bring your Seal of passage if you haven't completed the Fremmenik Elite Diaries yet! Helping Bob Items needed: Seal of Passage,Tinderbox, goutweed, astral rune, hammer, pestle and mortar, fighting equipment (good range defensive armor, food) The Oneiromancer gives you a dream vial, telling you that you need to make it the same way as you helped Cyrisus in Dream Mentor. Once you make the potion, light the brazier to the building at the far west and use the dream potion on it. Make sure you put your cat away for this next part. Entering Bob's dream, Not Bob tells you that the guardian needs to be defeated to bring back Bob's memories. You must fight Robert the Strong. He is level 194 and uses Ranged. Prayer can be used during this fight, however he is able to hit through prayer; it's highly recommended to bring some food as he can deal some damage. additionally he wont be able to be damaged by ranged attacks. (NOTE: Crush attacks seem to work the best, therefore be sure to use the Dwarven Helmet obtained from Rupert the Beard). Make sure to maximize your range defence and crush attack. When Robert says "Let's see if you can hide from this!", run to a pillar and hide behind it. This will protect you from a strong arrow which will deal heavy damage and will deactivate your current prayer(s) if it hits you. It is best to eat any food to heal at this point while running to allow you to continuously hit without pause during the fight. Robert will then bring you back to him for being a coward. Repeat until he dies. Bob will then remember everything now that the guardian is killed. If you die fighting Robert, a chest near the brazier will allow you to reclaim items for a fee of 100k. Don't die again anywhere though, or the contents will be lost! Finding the Map Bob tells you that he hid several key pieces around the world after the incident. (Using fairy rings and teleport tablets will reduce some of the time of the trip.) Karamja Key Piece Items needed: Food, Axe & Machete, energy restoration (stamina potions and Saradomin brews recommended) Bob tells you that he hid the Karamja key on the south coast of Karamja; the Kharazi Jungle. Head towards the south-eastern area of the shore, where there's staircases leading underground. This takes you to a maze. You have to navigate the maze, with traps consisting of spike and man traps. The spikes can be disabled through thieving, and man traps leaped over with Agility. Note that toggling running off while leaping over the traps seems to improve the chance of success. To make matters worse, there's also multiple Stone guardians wandering the area in a multi-combat environment. Each Stone guardian only uses one combat style (indicated by the color on them), so pray accordingly. West, South, east all the way, north, west, south. The traps will do more damage than the guardians so be on the lookout for wall traps. *'Red': Melee *'Green': Ranged *'Blue': Magic Once you reach the center, grab the key piece. The plinth also activates to for a two-way transport between the entrance and center. Morytania Key Piece Items needed: Spade, Teleports to Varrock, Port Phasmatys, Draynor Manor, and Mort Myre (recommended), ghostspeak amulet, glassblowing pipe, dragonstone, 2 molten glass, non-food healing (jugs of wine or Saradomin brews recommended) Bob tells you that he had a trusted friend hold onto this key. Go to Varrock, and speak to Reldo regarding this. He'll tell you of the book, and that he doesn't remember where it was, but knows that it had a red cover. Search the bookcases until you find "Varrock census records." Bring it back to Reldo for further inquiry. Apparently, the family of the person you're looking for seems to have moved over to Morytania, so go to Port Phasmatys. Make sure you have your ghostspeak amulet equipped. Speak to the villagers, and they'll lead you to Sarah in the house just west of the bank with a range. Speak to her about the key; she buried it in the swamp because she didn't feel comfortable around it. You'll remark about a device that may find it, so head to Draynor Manor and speak to Ava. She can make you the device if you make her a locator orb, from two pieces of molten glass and a cut dragonstone with a glassblowing pipe. Make it, then give it to her. It's time to search for the key. The orb acts much like similar items, damaging the player when used in return for telling you where it is. Make sure you have food to last the trip. Be wary of ghasts, as they may rot your food. Once you find the exact location, dig it up. Rellekka Key Piece Items needed: Fighting equipment (dragonfire protection, venom protection, good ranging equipment, food, prayer), 100,000 coins and teleport to Rellekka per death (recommended for safety) Bob tells you that he hid another key in an abandoned fort of Rellekka. Talk to Brundt the Chieftain about this fort, and he tells you that a dragon has slain many of his warriors who went there. He'll give you permission to fight the dragon, and that Torfinn will take you there. Kill Vorkath. Go into the lair. Find hidden lever in southwest of map and pull to unlock door. Be sure to have an extra inventory space for the Ancient Key, also in the chest, that you will need later. You will want to bring venom immunity items, as both Vorkath and the spiders in the laboratory are capable of venoming the player. Vorkath has a few attacks. When he barrages poison in the air it will fall spread on random tiles in the arena, do not stand on these tiles as they deal damage and heal Vorkath. After this attack Vorkath will rapidly barrage the player with fire attacks. The player must then run as they land on the tile he was standing on. Be carefull to avoid the poison spread out by his earlier attack. When Vorkath uses his freeze attack kill the Zombiefied Spawn that will spawn before it can hit you as it deals a decent amount of damage (20~). Vorkath also occasionally launches a fireball into the air which will target the tile the player is on. RUN. if hit by this attack it can easily deal up to 70 damage if the player isn't protected against dragonfire. Vorkath is significantly weaker during this fight. Once he is down, move past him to the north-west to find a Dragonkin laboratory. Search the objects there for notes and make sure to pull a lever in the south-west. Once that lever is pulled, you may search the locked room for a key piece and an ancient key. MAKE SURE YOU GRAB BOTH OF THESE BEFORE LEAVING. If you forget one of these items, you will need to return; fortunately, you do not need to fight Vorkath again. Kourend Key Piece Items needed: Magic and range protective armor, food, a light source Head to Amelia in Shayzien house. She is in a hut south-west from the bank, west of the clothes store. While you are nearby, grab a tinderbox and a lightsource. She will tell you to go to the Shayzien crypts. They are in the south western part of the Graveyard of Heroes. Make your way to the bottom floor. Activate Protect from Magic, as there are multiple high-levelled zombies and skeletons in a multi-combat enviroment. The zombies and skeletons use ranged, magic or melee, so run past them as fast as you can until you reach the crypt. Inspect Camorra's crypt and solve a riddle. Grab the busts from the corners and place them accordingly on the pilnths, based on what the puzzle states. The puzzle can be solved in a few steps (Fill in with table): "The one from Location sat at the north of the table": Place this statue north. "Opposite the one with Weapon": Place this statue south. "The one with Weapon asked the .....": Place this statue west. Place the leftover statue east. Note: If you get the puzzle wrong, you'll be teleported back to the top floor, and the puzzle will randomize itself. Once you unlock the crypt, loot the key piece inside. Forging the Pieces Items required: All 4 pieces, Ancient key, Fire wave spells, Hammer, Dragonfire protection, Recommended: Barbarian outpost teleport, stamina, food. Travel to the ancient caverns (whirlpool south of Barbarian Assault). Once on the floor with the Brutal Green Dragons, follow the east wall until you reach stairs leading to the Mithril Dragons. Once up the stairs, travel west to a door on the north side of the wall and go inside. Use Fire Wave or Fire Surge on the three structures. Go back out and travel east and down the stairs. run to the south west corner where the barbarians are and go up the stairs. Continue to the end and forge the four pieces together. Once you have the combined key, go back to the dragon door* and place the key into it. *The dragon door is located on Lithkren using the boat on the west coast of Mushroom Meadows on Fossil Island. Final Preparations Items required: Ardougne teleport, Varrock teleport, Falador teleport, Transportation to Rellekka, A cutscene will play once you enter the dragon doors and continue down. You, Bob and Dallas will find a live dragon, before a Dragonkin approaches. The Dragonkin, Zorgoth, reveals its name as Galvek, the Dragonkin word for "Fate". Zorgoth notices that Robert has changed forms, before stating that he will destroy humanity because they painted all the Dragonkin as evil, even though they were unaware of the curse. He gets Galvek out of the incubation chamber, and Galvek launches fireballs at the group, killing Dallas. You grab Bob and narrowly avoid them. Outside, Jardric will investigate and find Zorgoth and Galvek. He fires a shot at Galvek, before being knocked away by Zorgoth. Galvek smashes through the roof and flies off with Zorgoth, who is preparing to organize the dragons for war. Jardric and Bob suggest that you should get King Roald's aid, so go to Varrock and tell him of the threat. Roald trusts your judgement, so he tells you to get the other kingdoms and nations to work together; King Lathas, Sir Amik Varze and Brundt the Chieftain, while his adviser Aeonisig Raispher does the rest. Once all three have made their way to Varrock, head back to the castle and speak to Roald, who has organized a meeting in the dining room. Regardless of what you say of the plan, Bob asks to speak with you outside. He tells you that if you can kill Galvek, you will also kill Zorgoth. The Assault The combined fleet makes their way towards the Dragonkin Fortress to stop Zorgoth. Zorgoth sends his own dragon army to counter the advance. Checkpoints are listed in parts and stages. If you die during parts II-V, you can reclaim your items from Torfinn, costing 100,000 coins each time. Completing each part acts as a "checkpoint", so you are free to teleport out after completing a part if you are low on supplies and do not have to restart from the beginning. Part I You will be placed on Brundt's ship, and will need to repel a dragon assault for four minutes. The dragons will launch dragonfire towards the ship, either causing leaks, damaging the masks, wounding the rowers or causing fires. There are several crates to allow you to counter the dragons' attacks. If the ship's integrity falls to 0%, you will need to restart again. Part II What remains of the army advances onward, while the rest take their time to catch up. Before navigating through the shipwrecks, make sure you have full dragonfire protection. You will want to bring some food, as you can fail some of the obstacles and take damage. There are several spots where the leaders will be fighting off the dragons, so help them before moving onward. Part III Help the Varrock guard fight several dragons on Varrock's grand ship. This consists of two Green dragon. and Blue dragons. The dragons fight the guards, but will shift their aggression towards you when you get near. Part IV Once these four dragons are killed, Zorgoth and Galvek board the ship. Galvek launches dragonfire which kills four Varrock guards. It then launches dragonfire at you, prompting you to leap away. However, Bob is killed in the process as he was right behind you. There are two waves of dragons to deal with, with another dragon taking its place once the previous one is killed. Checkpoint occurs after the waves are finished. *Wave 1: Black dragon > Steel dragon > Brutal red dragon *Wave 2: Mithril dragon > Adamant dragon > Rune dragon. During these fights, Galvek will launch high-damage dragonfire that can deal up to 115 damage regardless of your dragonfire protection if you don't move from your spot. If you are adjacent to the dragonfire, it deals half damage instead. Stay within visible range of him to ensure you do not die in the process. At the start of wave 2, the leaders will appear and assist you in battling the dragons, though don't expect them to do much for you. Part V Recommended: 3+ super restore(4), ranging potion(4), many ruby bolts (e) and diamond bolts (e). Galvek will finally confront you for a fight. The dragon has 1,200 hitpoints and multiple phases. It is recommended to use ruby bolts (e) for the first three phases and roughly half of the fourth phase, as ruby bolt specs deal up to 100 damage. Once Galvek is past 150 hitpoints, switch to diamond bolts (e). In addition to using all three forms of combat and the high-damage dragonfire, Galvek uses the following abilities. Phasing occurs after 300 damage is inflicted. *Phase 1: Galvek can launch fire bombs, which if touched, will deal up to your max health in damage. They automatically explode after a set amount of time or if Galvek is forced into the next phase. *Phase 2: Galvek will harness the power of air on the west side. He can launch an air projectile that will drain stats, especially run energy. *Phase 3: Galvek will harness the power of water on the east side. He can launch a tidal wave, which as one gap as the escape route. If you get hit by the waves, you will take 81 damage. *Phase 4: Galvek will harness the power of earth, landing on the middle of the ship. He can launch an earth projectile that binds the player if they are hit by it. **If one moves as soon as Galvek fires an ability, it is possible to never be frozen by Galvek's earth attacks and never damaged by Galvek's dragonfire. Once Galvek reaches 0 health, a cutscene ensues where Zorgoth is incinerated by his own creation. The battle has been won. Ending You will be brought back to Burthorpe, where you, Unferth and Neite will mourn Bob's death. Make your way back to Alec and inform him of your achievements; he will be impressed and make you a member of the Myths' Guild. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards Smithing experience * Mining experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience *Access to the Myths' Guild.|image = *The ability to speak to cats without the Catspeak Amulet *4x 25,000 experience in Magic, Ranged, Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints by speaking to Ellen, who is found inside the Myths' Guild. }}